


c'mon let me ride

by queerbaitings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack, M/M, drives a motorbike, except yurio cant drive a motorbike, idk - Freeform, literally everyone except him, motorbike gang au, peddle fast smol son, yurio is powered by pure anger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitings/pseuds/queerbaitings
Summary: "You better watch out or I'll fucking run you over with my tricycle."in which Yuri Plisetsky is the only gang member without a license.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri get a fucking license.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't meant to be a really detailed/long fic!! it's just me having fun with a prompt and trying to be entertaining(:  
> that being said, i don't actually know how long this fic will be. i haven't planned it out and i plan to just wing it !!

Yuri Plisetsky has always been fueled by anger. It's just the way he was.

Although it had been like that his entire life, he had never felt more fuery than in present time, in his current situation.

You see, Yuri was only fifteen, meaning he wasn't old enough to get a license. That usually didn't stop him from doing whatever he goddamn please--he usually got transport from his bro Otabek Altin--that had changed when he joined a motorcycle gang.

He didn't know how on earth he'd been able to join without a motorbike or license, but it happened anyway. Maybe he was just intimidating...

Either way, Yuri Plisetsky was the only gang member without a license. And how would they solve that?

With a tricycle, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to say other than this was inspired by a texpost by lyricalia on tumblr!!


End file.
